The present invention relates to a device for dispensing tablets, and more particularly concerns a tablet dispenser for dispensing a solid-form pharmaceutical preparation on a periodic regimen.
Medicaments and other pharmaceutical preparations are often prescribed for the patient on a time related basis. Whether the time schedule be daily, multiple doses per day or less frequent doses, it is important that the prescribed amount and regimen be adhered to by the patient. In taking solid-form pharmaceutical preparations, the amount of dosage is inherently controlled. Thus, each tablet is prepared to contain a fixed amount of dosage, so that there is little or no confusion in the amount which should be taken. As used herein, tablet means any solid-form pharmaceutical preparation including a pill, capsule and the like wherein the dosage of each unit is fixed by the size, weight and other characteristics of the solid form. On the other hand, some uncertainty, forgetfulness and confusion as to whether or not the tablet has been taken at the prescribed rate and time may easily be engendered, especially when the dosage is to be repeated a number of times daily or when multiple medicaments are prescribed to be taken at various times. As a result of this confusion and uncertainty, the patient may, in reality, take more or less than the prescribed rate of dosage, thereby altering the intake which he should be receiving.
Tablet dispensers and devices for dispensing solid-form pharmaceutical preparations especially in a time related sequence have become well known. For instance, the tablet dispenser will include a plurality of tablets and time related indicia referenced to the tablets. Thus, the user of the dispenser is readily informed as to the time period when the tablet should be taken; also, when the tablet containing portion of the dispenser is empty, it readily informs the user that the tablet for that time period has been taken, thereby eliminating any uncertainty in that regard. Representative examples of tablet dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,904,075; 3,800,940; 3,743,085; 3,651,927 and 3,276,573. These patents describe some of the various ways to dispense tablets individually in a time related fashion; however, in the search for a more reliable means of dispensing tablets on a time related basis, in conjunction with simplicity of operation, improved functionability and economies of operation along with inexpensive cost of manufacture and convenience to the user, there is still room for further improvements in this field of tablet dispensers.